


Damaged Goods

by Finnlay



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Daken, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Dubious Consent, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay
Summary: It should be so easy. Daken had done this a million times and then some. All he had to do was breath and let it happen. He could do this. He was going to do this. For Bobby.





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder to please treat your partner with respect and care. Listen to physical cues and check in. Pay attention to the tone of their voice, the way they touch, how they phrase answers and all the other things that can be them saying **no** without using the actual word.

A shiver went through his body as these gentle hands guided his legs apart and Daken forced himself to breath deeply. It was okay. It was okay. This was Bobby. It would be okay. He could do this for him. He **could.** Daken had done this over and over and over again. Romulus. Kim. Johnny. Lester. The countless nameless ones he had fucked and been fucked by. For missions, for information, money – whatever it was he needed. He had done it for all of that. He could do it for Bobby. He **_would_** do it for Bobby.

“Bobby -” His breathing hitched when slick fingers started to massage his hole and he desperately pulled Bobby into a kiss. That was okay. Better. Much better. Kissing felt _good. Safe. Right._ The fingers pushed in, entering his body and sending conflicting feelings through him. There was physical arousal. His cock was half hard and his breathing was coming faster. It all still worked. He was not broken in that way.

The fingers curled and rubbed over his prostate. _Wrong. Bad. No._ Angrily Daken pushed the thought aside. Yes. _**Yes.**_ He could do this. He wanted to let Bobby experience this. It was just sex. Just sex. He could do this. He was not going to -

“Daken?”

Icy blue eyes caught his own and Daken nearly choked on the next breath of air. Bobby looked so worried.

“’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay -” _Please believe me, please please please -_

“Babe, you’re crying …”

Daken reached up to touch his own cheek and yes – tears. There were tears. “I – … this is intense, Snowflake. I am just emotional -”

“Do not lie to me. Daken, don’t do that. Please.”

The fingers left him and Daken could have sobbed with relief. It was over. It was over and he didn’t have to hold still through letting Bobby fuck him and -

“I am sorry. I am sorry, I -” Warm lips pressed against his own and Daken went pliant, more than ready to be kissed and held and to just let Bobby make him feel secure and right. Kissing felt so incredibly good.

“Shh … babe, oh Daken. _I_ am sorry. For rushing, for not picking up the signals sooner -”

“I am asexual.” It blurted out of him and Daken felt his heart stop and the color drain from his face. No. _No._ **No!** How could he -

“Oh.”

A look of realization spread on Bobby’s face and Daken did sob then. It was over. It was over and he had broken it because he himself was broken. “I’m sorry -”

“No! God no, babe, no.”

Arms wrapped around him and Bobby kissed his cheeks and his forehead. Daken just lied there, confused and overwhelmed.

“ **I** am sorry. I am so sorry, Daken. I should have talked with you about all of this properly. I know only a little about the things that happened to you and I thought I got this but I never realized that maybe there is something else I should definitely know.”

“I wouldn’t have told you.” Daken closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, “I don’t want to be like this. I want to go back to not understanding. Sex was easy. It was not good but it was easy.”

“Daken … I love you. I do. And this changes nothing. Nothing okay? We figure it out. We make this work. I don’t want to be with you so I can have sex with your body. I want to be with you because you make me happy and give me warm, fluffy feelings and I just – I love you.”

Swallowing hard he turned and curled up in Bobby’s arms, silently crying. For all the years he had spent using his body as a throw away toy. For the things that had been done to him. For not realizing sooner why sex never felt good. For finding someone who could still love him. Broken, ugly and twisted as he was.

_**“Thank you.”** _


End file.
